justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance 2019 (New)
By the way, in case you were wondering, this is fanmade. This is just a guess. BN: E3 IS ABOUT 30 DAYS AWAY JUST DANCE 2019 WILL BE REVEALED WITH BACKGROUNDS AND THE DANCERS WILL BE REVEALED IN JUNE 12 MAKE SURE YOU TUNE IN ON YOUTUBE AND YOUTUBE GAMING!!! Just Dance 2019 is the tenth main series game in the Just Dance ''series. The game was revealed at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018, and was released on '''October 23, 2018' for North America3, and on October 23 24 25 26, 2018 for Europe, Australia, and Asia. Gameplay and Features * Unlock tons of rewards as you progress in the game! Track your progress through the different game modes, complete daily quests to unlock exclusive rewards as you improve and learn more about the secrets of Just Dance.5 * Just Dance Unlimited 2 (8th-Gen only)6 ** The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! ** More than 300+ songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! ** 300+ tracks are at your fingertips with the included three-month trial of Just Dance Unlimited. * Just Dance Controller & Just Dance 2019 Motion Controller (for Android and iOS only & the Windows Phone version is obsolete and only works with the 2016 2017 2018 & 2019 iteration)6 ** "Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, Wii remote, Joy Con,or PS Move required!" ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. * World Dance Floor ** Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. * Kids Mode ** The youngest players will have a blast with the most fun dance playground: the brand new Kids mode! *** 8 new routines were created with the help of kids’ development experts to encourage healthy movement. *** Thanks to a tailored interface, scoring, and special characters, kids will be able to safely enjoy the game in complete autonomy with positive and supportive feedback. * Double Rumble (Nintendo Switch exclusive) ** 5 exclusive Double Rumble choreographies puts the control in both of your hands for the first time in a Just Dance game – hold a Joy-Con in each hand, and feel the vibrations as you experience what it’s like to play in a Mariachi band, or take charge of a 5 star kitchen. *** Replicate the moves and feel the vibes of the music in the palms of your hands thanks the Joy-Cons’ unique HD Rumble vibration system. * Dance Lab ** A story mode similar to Just Dance Machine from Just Dance 2017. ** Choose from eight Episodes containing five routines each. * Sweat and Playlists, KCal Tracker & Epsace Dance Booth Tv Challenge Mode are all returning feature, but only appear for 7th gen. consoles only. Track List * An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. Trivia * All of the Dance Crews are all-female Dance Crews except for Not Today. * Just Dance 2019 is the fouth game confirmed by Ubisoft to have Just Dance Unlimited. Category:Upcoming Games Category:Ubisoft